Hidden Lies a sequel to Family
by solista
Summary: What hidden lies can do


Hidden Lies

Sequel to Family

Sitting in the saloon, the man in the bowler hat sipped a beer. He was waiting for a telegram. He knew his employer would not like the outcome of this little disaster. Well couldn't be helped. The outcome could only be as good as those employed.

Val Crawford, sheriff, sauntered into the saloon, "Bill, pull me a beer." The bartender looked up at the scruffy sheriff, as he pulled the draft he asked in a concerned voice, "How's Johnny? " Val set the mug on the counter wiped his mouth and mustache with his sleeve; he eyed the bartender, "Good as ken be 'spected. Bill you done good ta help the boy earlier. Didn't get ta thank ya."

Wiping up a dry spill Bill smiled, "Well I know lot'sa people still don't hold with young Lancers past, but hell Sheriff, past is past, the boy has shown what a good man he is and will be. He's helped me out plenty times here on a Saturday night. Just repaying the favor. Val finished his beer and threw a few coins on the bar, "You're a good man Bill Taylor." The sheriff turned to walk out and glanced at the funny looking man in the bowler hat. He tipped his hat and continued through the bat wing doors. Val stopped outside, scratched his head making his hat tip close to falling off, straightens the hat and went off down the street. Something did't fit well with that gent.

Lancer was a hard working ranch, and the men and women who made up Lancer worked hard as well. Johnny Lancer swung down from the horse he'd just green broke. That was six horses; he stretched his back and rolled his shoulders. A nice hot bath tonight would soothe the aches and pains. Hearing a rumble, he looked up to see the Lancer heavy wagon pull in loaded with fence posts and barbed wire. His older brother Scott in the drivers' seat. Running to jump up onto the bench seat, he greeted his brother, "So glad you could join us."

Pulling the team up Scott set the brake and looked at his younger brother, "Didn't want to deny you the satisfaction of a job well done." A closer look at his brothers face he saw some bruising beginning and a cut above the eye. "Those fine examples of equine seem to have done a fair job of fighting back, little brother."

Johnny dropped his head and ran a finger over his bruised cheek, "Yeah, but they got the message of who calls the tune." Jumping from the wagon, he was joined by his brother. Together they made their way into the hacienda and a much-needed lunch.

Teresa smiled up at her brother's as they entered the kitchen, "Lunch'll be ready by the time you've washed up. Johnny, there's a clean shirt hanging in the bathhouse. You smell worse than those horses you've been breaking all morning."

Johnny grabbed his sister up and twirled her around giving her a kiss on her forehead, "What'd we do without you querido."

She swatted at him, "You'd never have clean underwear."

Murdoch Lancer walked into the kitchen at that time, "Airing out dirty laundry are we?" he smiled looking at his two sons and Teresa his ward, but more like a daughter.

"I could just about eat a whole cow."

"Well if you men would leave our kitchen, Maria and I could get something finished, now get, all of you." The three Lancer men knew if they wanted to eat, the better part of valor is retreat. The women of Lancer smiled as all they saw were the backsides of three hungry men making a fast retreat.

In Green River, Bill the bartender, at the Green River Saloon, kept an eye on the man in the bowler hat. Tommy, the son of the telegraph operator, brought the man a telegram. Bill snickered as little Tommy got a few coins for delivering the telegram and the kid said, "Wow, thanks a lot, mister." In a very sarcastic tone. The man dismissed the boy with a glare. After reading the telegram, he got up and left. Yeah, Bill didn't like that man, especially that bowler hat.

Another five horses and Johnny was done for the day, his body felt like every one of those horses got their own punches in. Speaking to Cipriano for a minute, Johnny made his way to the bathhouse. Teresa had already put clean clothes out for him. A good long soak and he'd be good.

Shucking his dirty clothes in one big pile, Johnny sank down into the just right water, and leaned back against the side of the tub, with a towel under his head. The hot water taking most of the aches from his overworked body. Gunfightn' was never this tirin'. Course, horses didn't shoot back. A big yawn nearly cracked his jaw. Dinner then a quiet drink, then to bed, with the soft clean sheets Teresa would have put on his bed. Yeah being a gunfighter was never this good.

Soaping up real good from top to bottom, Johnny rinsed and stood up, letting the water run down his fine toned body, grabbing a towel he dried his body and quickly dressed in the clean shirt and pants, pulling on white socks he stuck his feet in his go to town boots. His working boots were covered in dirt, manure and other unknown substances. Feeling like a new man Johnny entered the hacienda ready for dinner.

The evening was just how he'd imagined it. Good food, good company. Good liquor and a feeling of contentment. Family would do that to a person. Looking over at his brother, father, sister; Johnny sighed and smiled. Murdoch glancing at the heavy sigh from his youngest son, smiled. His sons were home and safe. The events from a couple of days ago in the past. Today was a good day at Lancer.

It was quiet, too quiet to suit Val. Nope, something was going to happen. He didn't know when, or where or what. Something was about to happen. Walking down the boardwalk towards the middle of town Val stopped and ducked into a doorway, here comes trouble, with a capitol J. Waiting until trouble walked by Val was going to come up behind him and...Wait where is the sidewinder, shoulda already come by. Poking his head out to look he felt, the cold steel of a colt 45 pressed to his head. The slow drawl announced the fact he'd been had at his own game, "Getn' slow ol' man,"

"Hell Johnny, you got eyes like an eagle. Whatcha doin' in town durin' the middle of tha week?" Slipping his colt back into the soft leather of his holster, Johnny let the sheriff join him on the boardwalk. "Errands, for Murdoch, and Scott, and Teresa, and Maria, and Jelly and..." Val slapped his hat against the chest of his friend, plopping it back on his head, "Alright I get it. Got time for a beer?" Smiling Johnny looked at Val, "I always got time for a beer."

Johnny took the lead and stopped just outside the batwing doors of the saloon to get the lay and let his eyes adjust to the dimmer light. Pushing open the doors, he strode in followed by Val. Seeing Bill, Johnny hollered as he went to the table against the wall, "Two cold ones Bill." Nodding, the bartender grabbed up two mugs and filled them to the top, foam dripping down the sides. The petite bargirl brought the beers to the two men. Putting the mugs down she smiled and draped herself over Johnny's shoulder, "Hey Johnny, your Pa been keepin' ya busy out ta Lancer?" Grabbing the beer up he grinned "Yeah, gotta keep it straight n narrow or..." Val grabbed up his mug and laughed, "Or the old man'll take a strap ta his behind."

Johnny kicked at his friend. The girl looked at the sheriff, bent down to Johnny, "If'n ya ever get a tannin' sugar, Molly will be right here ta make it better." She bussed Johnny's cheek and flounced away to the bar. The two men laughed and gulped down their beer.

Val ordered another round; sipping the cold draft, they heard the rumble of the stage. Looking at his watch, Johnny said, "Early."

Val finished his beer and sat the mug on the table, "Well amigo gotta get back ta sheriffn'. See what Burt done dragged inta town. See ya Johnny." Glancing over at the saloon girl he leaned down, "Stay outta trouble. Wouldn't want ya ta get a tannin." Kicking at his friend's backside, Johnny grinned. Amigos. Never had many, what few he did have they were like family.

Val pulled his battered hat down over his eyes, as he nonchalantly watched the passengers disembark from the stage. Nothing much of interest except for the last passenger. She was right pretty, curves in all the right places, not too skinny or meaty. The woman's honey blond hair had a few strands escape from under her hat. Well stage riding was not for the faint of heart.

Johnny joined Val on the boardwalk on his way out of town. "Hey amigo what's so interesting'." Looking across the street, he saw the reason, "Hot dang! If'n she ain't a pretty filly." Slapping a hand on Val's' back Johnny strode past, "Now Amigo, you be careful." He laughed as Val slapped at him with his hat. "Get outa here Chico, for I horse whip ya myself."

Laughing, Johnny crossed the street to get his Palomino. Swinging up on the broad back, he kneed the horse to move. The woman crossed in front of the horse, making Barranca sidestep. Johnny tipped his hat, "Sorry ma'am." Moving the horse around her Johnny set off for home.

Val smoothed his mustache and approached the woman. "I'm Sheriff Val Crawford, Ms..."

Taking her eyes from the departing young man, she turned her green eyes to the man beside her. "Sissy Roundtree." She drew out with a definite southern accent.

"May I help ya with yer baggage?"

She turned a smile to him, "Why thank ya sir, I'd be most 'preciative... I'm a stayin at Mrs. Tidwell's Boardin' House. If ya could see ya way ta point me in the correct direction." Val dropped his tongue; she drew out direction like " di rec tion"

Tipping his hat and grabbing up her bags, "Why ma'am I'll be happy ta show ya."

She followed behind the scruffy man, her eyes glancing at a funny little man in a bowler hat. Her thoughts went to the dark haired young man who rode out on the golden horse. This town might not be so bad, after she'd accomplished her mission. She listened attentively to the sheriff, as she picked her skirts up out of the dirt.

Sissy Roundtree unpacked her bags and laid out a dress to change into after her bath. Letting her hair down, it fell nearly to her waist, Sometimes it was more bother than it was worth, but the Good Book said it was her crowning glory. Taking a brush to her hair she wandered over to the window, it was a quaint town; still it was the west and not her beloved Charleston. Thinking back on the dark haired cowboy, there were distinct possibilities. Yes a bath, then maybe she'd let that sheriff buy her dinner. All in all the man wasn't too bad to look at hope he dressed better for dinner than he did as a sheriff.

The funny little man with the bowler hat looked up at the window in Mrs. Tidwell's Boarding House, and smiled. For a job well done, get the best and be creative.

It was another few days before Val saw Johnny Lancer. The boy jes couldn't stay outta trouble. This time it was from the polite, high falutn' ladies and he thought the word sparingly, of Green River. Johnny and his brother Scott just greeted Ms. Emma Stroud and Ms. Anna Wright. They spoke a bit, and then real mannerly the brothers walked off to go about their business. Before long someone come running to find the sheriff about an all out catfight in the dress shop. As he entered the dress shop, side stepping a bolt of red calico aiming for his head, he saw the respectable "ladies." Hair torn out in hunks, petticoats showing thru torn dresses, those frilly under garments torn in such a way you could almost see their young assets.

Val put his hands on his hips and let loose with a Texas yell. Everyone stopped what they were doing, "You ladies best cover up them assets a' for I lock ya up fer indecent exposure." The "ladies" looked at each other and screamed, someone from the dress shop threw blankets over the partially clad "ladies". As things were settling down, the mothers of said "ladies" came to collect their children. Mrs. Wright glared at the sheriff, "It's those Lancer boys." Mrs. Stroud had her two cents to put in, "Men that old outta be married." Val tipped his hat as the mothers' bundled their daughters out into the street heading home, laughter and cat calls followed them down the street as each girl was whopped on their barely covered behinds.

Val let out a breath and surveyed the damage to the dress shop, disarray, torn cloth. He sided up the owner, Mrs. Harriett Meadows, "I'll take the list o damages if ya 'rite em up."

Mrs. Meadows sighed, "Oh Sheriff, to be young again. For one of them Lancers boys I'd a

got down and dirty in my own catfight. I'll have a list for you in just a minute."

Val smiled, yeah wherever that youngest Lancer went there was trouble sure to follow; even when he didn't know anything about it. How did that boy ever survive as a gunfighter.

Finding the brothers sitting quietly in the saloon, Val grabbed a mug of beer off the counter, which when he's seen the sheriff, Bill had pulled. Joining the brothers at the table Val just glared at the two younger men. Johnny sat his chair back on four legs, after having been leaning back against the wall on the two back legs. "What!" Johnny said putting his mug on the table.

Val took a good long drink sat his mug down and wiped his mustache with his hand, "Ya'll are walkin' disasters. Otta hang a sign 'round yer necks warnin' people ta stay clear."

Scott looked at the sheriff, "Just what has Johnny done now." Glaring at the older brother, "I said, ya'll that means both of ya."

Johnny put a hand to his friends forehead, "You ail'n Val?"

Slapping the hand away, "No I ain't ail'n jest you two walkin'n by a pretty gal is enough ta cause all out war." Sitting back, he smiled. "I been directed ta tell ya you're, both old enough ta get married."

Scott started gagging as the beer went down the wrong way; Johnny slapped his brother's back and snorted, "Yeah Scott, I still need my Daddy's permission."

A scream from outside made the men jump up and run to the doorway. A young blond woman was sitting on the boardwalk, "He went that way. He took my purse." Val and Scott ran down the ally. Johnny knelt beside the woman. "Are you hurt?"

She looked up into his face, as she rubbed her backside, "Only my pride. Would you be so kind as to help me up?" Johnny put his arms around her back and lifted her as he stood.

"Nothing broken?" He asked with concern. Looking up at him, she smiled, but underneath that smile, she was angry. The one bright spot in this dreary town, and he was the one she was paid to kill. "I do feel kinda stressed, could you get me some tea, or..." Johnny took her elbow and walked her to the hotel, there was a restaurant inside.

Taking her to a table, he sat her down, and pulled a chair out beside her. The waitress came, Johnny looked up at her and smiled, "A tea for the lady, please." The girl turned as in a daze, her thoughts to herself would be enough to make a 'working girl" blush. The woman sitting with her head down didn't miss the exchange. "My name is Sissy Roundtree, who do I have the pleasure of thanking for my rescue?

Pushing his hat back to let it hang down his back by the storm straps Johnny turned his smile on the woman, "Johnny Lancer ma'am."

"Ma'am, please that's my Momma, call me Sissy." She presented her hand to the young cowboy. Johnny took it up and bowed over it putting a gentle kiss on her gloved hand. The waitress returned and put the cup and teapot down. "Anything else Johnny?"

Giving the girl another of his smiles, "Nothing Rachel, thank you."

Walking away Rachel sighed. If only he'd kiss her hand.

Scott and Val returned to find a wayward brother and calmed victim-having tea? Scott raised an eyebrow, Val just smirked. Standing by his little brother. Scott swept the hat from his head. "Ms Sissy Roundtree, this here is my older more educated more mannerly brother Scott Lancer." Looking up at the tall, blond, very handsome man, Sissy gave her most becoming southern smile, "Pleased to meet you Sir."

Pulling out a chair Scott kissed the hand the woman held out, "Just Scott, Ms. Sissy." Val cleared his throat, "The man got away Miss. Are you hurt?"

Addressing the sheriff she held a dainty lace hanky to her lips, "No Val, ah Sheriff Crawford, I am fine. Johnny calmed me right down. I only had a few dollars in my reticule. It frightened me more than anything else."

Val nodded, "If you'd like you can come to my office later and file a report."

Sissy smiled up, "I may just do that. Thank you Sheriff."

Replacing his hat Val turned. Johnny jumped up, "Hey Val wait up." Looking down at Scott and Sissy, Johnny smiled. "If you'd excuse me I got some business ta discuss with the Sheriff. Ms. Sissy Scott'll see ya safely back in your room. Have a good day." Pulling his hat on top of his head Johnny followed Val from the restaurant.

Scott smiled at his 'sister' Teresa, she had spit polished every surface in the hacienda, had the long polished table set with the best china and table covers. Then insisted the Lancer men "dress" for dinner. He had been taken with the southern belle, Ms. Sissy Roundtree. He still couldn't believe his younger brother hadn't taken first bibs. Oh well his loss.

As he guided the lady to her chair at the table, he noticed his brother was not yet down. Taking his own seat he asked Teresa, "Where's Johnny?" Murdoch sat at his place at the head of the table answered, "Some number of head of cattle tore down a fence line near Cutter Creek, your brother and a few hands left earlier to round them up and repair the fence."

"Oh, Ms Sissy had wanted him to pick out a good horse; she intends to stay around a bit and needs a better horse than the livery in Green River has to offer."

Looking up Sissy smiled, "Why Scott I'm just as sure you could pick me out one that I can ride." Scott smiled back, "I could, but Johnny has a way of matching a horse to the rider."

Dinner was entertaining; Sissy was adept at small talk and including everyone in the table discussions. Underneath the niceties and smiles, she fumed; this is taking longer than it should. However, she had to be careful, it had to be an 'accident' she wasn't going to hang for stupid mistakes.

It wasn't hard to be invited to the Lancer ranch as a guest, pulling the older brother into her web; things were beginning to look up. Now to wait.

Bill Turner looked at the bowler man, jess weren't right. He'd have ta have a talk with Val. Any man who sat around, didn't get into any poker games, only drank one beer all night and dismissed any of the girls, weren't right. No sometin' jess weren't on the up and up.

Val leaned back in his chair behind the desk stacked high with papers. Bll Taylor had just left, and what he surmised Val was beginning to see. That bowler hat polecat had been there when that Masters trouble had brewed, and been here ever since. Sitting up, Val stood. Nope ain't gonna happen again, his amigo would get this chance of changing his life. Brushing his hair back from his forehead he placed his hat on his head and left the office. Time ta do some detectin'. Val snorted, like some dime store Pinkerton Detective. Johnny'd get a kick outta this.

Sissy stood with Teresa and Murdoch as they bid Scott a farewell, he was on the way to Stockton to put a bid on a bull, if it turned out to be the prize winner they wanted. Sissy was the last to turn back into the house. Stopping and putting a hand to shield her eyes from the sun, she saw a rider on a golden horse stop just outside the Lancer arch and talk to Scott. Timing was everything, and looks like the ball was beginning to roll. Turning back into the house, she smiled. Now to get the mouse to take the cheese.

Val had followed the man in the bowler hat for two days. Yeah, the polecat was up ta sumptin'. Stopping into the telegraph office he talked to Ike Thompson, "Now Val I can't jus tell ya what was in them telegrams, but and jus by accident let it slip that they was from Boston an always signed HG. Cause I follow the rules. And cause I like the Lancers and cause I don't like no one with the initials of HG from Boston."

Val turned the brim of his hat in his hands, "Well I can rightly say you do 'bide by the rules. You have a good day Ike."

Stepping out onto the boardwalk Val put his hat on his head. Looking up the street, he started walking to the livery. Seems ta be a nice day for a ride. Smiling and tipping his hat, he passed by the man in the bowler hat going onto the telegraph office. Yeah, nice day for a ride.

"Nice day for a ride." Sissy spoke to no one in particular. She knew Teresa had gone to a friends house and not due back until the next day, Scott was still gone on his buying trip and Murdoch was busy with the ledgers. Johnny was at the house due to a sprain on his left wrist. Murdoch looking up from his books smiled at the young woman, "Does get boring around here when everyone's working. Johnny..."

Johnny had just come into the great room with a cup of coffee. His chore today was to work with his father. "Sir...?"

"I think we need to entertain Ms. Roundtree today and you young man seems to be the best we got ..."

Looking at his father over his cup Johnny smiled, "Thanks, I think."

Sissy floated over to the young man and touched his arm, rolling her green eyes up at him and giving him a sparkling smile, Johnny lowered his cup, " Well I sure was lookin' forward ta doin' those books. Putting his cup down on the edge of Murdoch's desk, he took Sissy's hand in his, "But I have ta say Murdoch, she's a mite prettier than you. I'll go saddle a couple a horses. Ms. Sissy if you'd go change I'll see if Maria can fix us up a small lunch"

Sissy kissed Johnny's cheek, and twirled away. "Be down in two shakes of a coon's tail."

Smiling and shaking his head Murdoch looked up at his younger son, "You ok to ride with your hand?" Turning the hand over in front of his face, to show Murdoch the bandage, "Yeah Sam said just no "undue strain" on it. I'll ride ol Blue, don't get much gentler than that, and he needs some exercise. I'll take the back trail ta High Meadow, there's a nice lake and she can see the other side of Lancer."

"Sounds good son. I'm hoping Scott will be home today, he concluded his contract early and telegrammed he may be home this afternoon."

"I hope so, sure do miss him, those extra chores are takin' a toll on me." Smiling and holding his hand. Murdoch laughed, "He'll be joining you soon enough. Enjoy your day son" Grabbing his hat from the table, where he'd thrown it earlier, he turned around as his father addressed him again, "John, please be careful. In more than one way."

Smiling Johnny put his hat on top his dark curls. "I'm always careful."

Murdoch watched his son walk out of the house, spurs making their own music that only the confident walk that was Johnny Lancer. Picking up the ledger before him, Murdoch smiled. Oh to be young again. Thinking back on the past odd days, he grew serious; his younger son still had a rough row to hoe. If only his past would stay the hell away.

Val Crawford sat his horse on the rise above Lancer. Taking his hat off and running a handkerchief around the inside brim; he placed it back on his head. Pocketing the sweaty handkerchief, he was amazed at Lancer. His young Amigo had finally come home. Had finally gotten what he'd always dreamed of. Family that loved him unconditionally. They stood beside him, didn't condemn him and loved him. Yes, Val was glad for his friend. Now to keep him that way. He was going to talk to Murdoch Lancer and together they would make it so.

Kneeing his horse, Val moved off, down to Lancer.

Johnny heard the horse coming up the drive, "Val ..." he shouted out a greeting. Pulling his horse along side the other two horses tied up at the hitching post, Val stepped down to plant himself by the younger man.

"Johnny Lancer, ya aint' workin' today?" Holding up his hand Johnny smiled, "Nope, light duty today..." Sissy came out of the patio doors, followed by Murdoch. Val looked from his friend to the stunning southern belle. From her fancy riding hat with all its feathers to the riding habit, which cinched her in all the right places, to the high top boots, with their little spurs? Doffing his hat and holding it before his chest Val greeted the beauty, " , ya look mighty pretty today. You be sure and stay away from wolves..." glancing at Johnny.

Turning her green eyes up at the sheriff she replied with a smile, "Don't you worry none Sheriff, I can handle one little ol wolf." Poking an elbow in Johnny's side Val laughed,

"Yeah, but ya gotta be 'special careful a tha one's in sheep's clothing." Johnny shouldered his way past his friend and took Sissy's hand, "We'd best get goin' 'fore it gets too deep 'round here." Putting his hands around Sissy's small waist Johnny helped her onto the saddle. Going around to Blue, Johnny grabbed the pommel and swung himself up on the horse. Murdoch came to his side and put a hand on his sons leg,

"Remember, slow. Be back early if you can."

Pulling the horse around Johnny smiled, "That has yet ta be seen. Bye Murdoch, Val."

With Sissy beside him, they rode out.

Val stood beside Murdoch for a minute watching them go. Val sighed, Murdoch said, "I most heartily agree." Turning back to the house, he looked down at Val, "And what do I have the pleasure of the Sheriff of Green River riding all the way out here?"

Looking up Val got serious, " Well sir, let's go inside, you ken pore me a glass 'o that fine whiskey ya got and I'll tell ya a detective story." Intrigued Murdoch entered the hacienda followed by the sheriff. This could be a very interesting story.

Sissy smiled at Johnny, thinking to herself, when that sheriff rode up she nearly bolted, but so far, everything was all right. That little old ball was still moving right along. Now to wait for the next opportunity. Right now, though she would enjoy the young man's company. She pouted, damn shame though. Smiling again, she figured she might as well get some pleasure out of it before it all had to end. She moved her horse up to a faster gait, smiling Johnny kicked Blue to keep up.

Johnny pulled them up by a blue lake, the air was crisp and clear. Jumping from his horse, Johnny ground tied him then moved to help Sissy down. She, of course, rode sidesaddle and allowed Johnny to lift her down. She clung to him and slid the length of his body, holding on to his biceps she looked up at him as her feet touched the earth. Her green eyes sought his blue and she knew she had him when his head dipped towards her, her lips. She waited, eyes closed. Nothing...Johnny held her away from him. "How 'bout I set us up that picnic Maria packed for us."

Sissy put her hands on her hips. What just happened? She had never been turned down before. Oh, this is getting better and better. Yes, she had an agenda, but damn and tarnation, she did like a challenge. Moreover, one Johnny Lancer was a mountain she was about to challenge. Coming over to him, she helped him spread the blanket, and then knelt down as he put the basket beside her. "I'll go get the horses comfortable and be right back. I'm starved."

She watched him walk off. Oh yes, this is one challenge she will conquer.

Val sat back in the chair in front of the big desk of Murdoch Lancer. His glass still half full of the fine liquor. He watched as the big rancher mulled over his story. Val liked Scott Lancer. Not just because he was Johnny's big brother, but the man got under your skin. He liked the easterner. He, however, did not like the grandfather. He had met Harlan Garrett, once. That was enough. He didn't want to bring hurt to the young Bostonian, but if Johnny were in danger, Scott would be the first to stand up against his own grandfather.

Speaking to the thinking rancher Val took a sip. "Well...?"

Running his hands over his face the big man stood, "I wouldn't put it past him to do something underhanded like this."

"So what we gonna do?" Val stood as well, putting his empty glass on the desk.

Walking over to the liquor cart, Murdoch poured a generous shot. Tipping back the glass, he swallowed half. "We need to get the man in the bowler hat to talk. If Johnny's in danger, I want to know which direction it's coming." Val came to stand beside the man, "Well how as the man has been in town fer a bit, and he has no physical means of financial support. And he's causing a stir with'n that butt ugly hat he's a wearin'. I could run him in for disturbin' tha peace. Then if'n ol Tiny Lawson was locked up with em, well the west is one dangerous place. In jail or not."

Murdoch smiled, he did like the Sheriff. He only wished he knew the whole story behind him and his younger son. "Get it done Val. I want and end to this."

Johnny leaned back against the tree, hunger abated with fried chicken, biscuits, and canned peaches. Sissy finished re packing the basket. She scooted over to Johnny and sat back against his solid chest. Looking out over the lake, she could almost forget her life as it was now. The wind caressing her cheek. Putting her hand up, she found it wasn't the wind, but the gentle touch of Johnny. She closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. His voice was low and soft, "Do you have feelings for my brother Scott?"

Leaning her head against Johnny's shoulder she sighed, "Scott and I talked before he left. He knows I like his company, but I don't feel anything more than friendship." Turning her around, she lay her cheek against his chest and heard the thump of his beating heart. He bent down and found her lips. It was a gentle, cautious kiss. Her hand came up to feel the hair on the back of his head. So soft, it curled around her fingers.

Breaking the kiss, her hands grabbed his shirtfront. His hands holding her to him. Something broke in her, she wanted to cry. This shouldn't be. It had taken her years to build up her defenses. The loss of her family, her home, her way of life. To be shattered in a minute by a gentle, shy kiss.

She wanted to run. To scream at him for breaking her down. Making her care for the man, she was to kill. For once, she wondered who hated this caring, gentle young man to want him dead. She had heard the story, or part of it, from Scott. This man who held her so tender had had a worse life than she. Yet he retained his value of life, love, family, and friends.

She tried to push away, before it was too late. Johnny held her, "What's wrong querida?"

"I can't." Pushing herself up. She went to stand beside the lake. Arms folded across her chest. She heard his soft movement as he came to stand behind her. She leaned back as his arms drew her to him. His breath soft on her hair. Turning she put her arms around his waist, her cheek on his chest. A tear fell from her eyes, she had not cried since she had seen her father and brother killed by union soldiers. How could life be so cruel? To take everything she was, to make her into a killer. No soul, no love, no hope. Then to bring her someone to subdue her hate, and anger.

Laying a finger on her chin, Johnny tipped her head up. Looking into her green, tear-filled eyes, he lowered his head and kissed her. Fully, deeply and with no constraints. He turned her back to the blanket and sat her down; he lay out beside her and pulled her into his side. She drew in a breath, and released a deep sigh. Well if was to be the final hour; she would take what he was willing to give.

Therefore, the afternoon waned as birds sang, and the horses grazed. And a man and woman found something they both thought lost forever.

Tiny was bigger than Murdoch Lancer, and his fondness for Johnny Lancer put the size of the cell behind his discomfort. Since the other cell was tied up with two, Lancer hands, also volunteered for service, sat in the other. Guffaws and outright snorts were hidden behind hands as Tiny made the man in the bowler hat wish he'd never come west.

Tiny made sure one, he had had some of the cantinas' beans and rice for lunch. Two, he had just cleaned out his hog pen, with out too a thorough job of washing up. And three, that he understood the whole story of Masters and how his friend Johnny Lancer could have died. Tiny was ready to wreck havoc on this little man with the funny hat.

"Sheriff. Sheriff. Please, I have to talk to you. Sheriff." The last was almost a squeak.

Val got up slowly. Fingered the door knob to the cell block. Slowly opening the door he growled, "Whatcha want. Got too much ta do without haven' ta come back here every ten minutes." Stifling a laugh, Val saw the little man, who's name was Jeremiah Thatcher, pressed up against the bars. Holding his own breath Val guessed the beans done took effect. "Lord a mighty Tiny. Ya couldn't hold it in?"

Tiny looked up from behind the man pressed up against the bars, " Weeell Sheriff, it's like this. Nope!" Mr. Thatcher was looking green, and it weren't from envy.

"Ya got sumpin' ta say Mr. Thatcher?" Holding a hand over his mouth and nose the little man just nodded.

Opening the cell door, Val led the man from the cell block. When they had left, Tiny took the keys and unlocked the Lancer hands... Standing just inside the door the three men listened intently.

Getting a cup of his fryin' pan coffee, Val sat the man by his desk. Leaning a hip on the desk Val folded his arms, "Well?"

Nearly choking on the coffee, the man looked up at Val. "I am but the instrument of my employer. He tells me what to do. My hands are clean."

"No yours ain't clean. They stained red jes like the one pullin' the trigger. You done stepped inta a passel a hurt when ya tried ta get Johnny Lancer killed. Now who is your em ploy er?"

Thatcher looked up, fear in his eyes. "The man I work for is a dangerous man. He can ruin with the click of his fingers. Can you get me away and hide me?"

"I ken get ya away. But you gotta do tha hide yerself. Now who is HG?"

Taking a deep breath, the man blew out, "Harlan Garrett, of Boston." Tiny and the ranch hands come out. Tiny stood behind the man as the ranch hands left out of the sheriff's office. "Val ya need me anymore?"

"Yeah hold on a minute." Looking back down at the little man, Val asked one more question," Who ya got gunnin' for Johnny now" Squirming in his seat, with the foul stench of the giant behind him Thatcher ground out, " Ms. Roundtree. You'll find her wanted for questioning in a number of accidental deaths. She goes by the name Death Angel."

Val hadn't heard the door to his office open, but he sure heard it close. Jumping up he reached the boardwalk as he saw the dust of Murdoch Lancers hired hands take off. Turning back inside he grabbed his hat, "Tiny get this worthless piece o crap locked back up." He didn't hear a thing as the little man screamed.

Val made it to Lancer as the big man was saddling up. Cipriano, and Jelly and about five hands were waiting for the patron to mount. "Where was they goin' Murdoch?"

Mounting he slung back, "High Meadow." Val was nearly sick. She done fooled em all. And he prided himself on readn' people. Johnny'd never harm a woman. Garrett had chosen the perfect weapon to rid himself of Johnny Lancer. If that scrawny neck was here right now, well he guess he'd have ta wait in line, from the look of Murdoch Lancer. Scott would be devastated.

The lake in view, they men saw the solitary body lying on the blanket under the tree. Val swallowed as he dismounted, the girl was no where to be seen, her horse was also gone. Murdoch could not move. He closed his eyes, looking up, he saw Jelly climb down off his horse and join Val over the unmoving body. Both men kneeling, Val shook Johnny's shoulder. Nothing. Jelly put his hand over the young man's chest, and shook his head. Murdoch stepped down from his horse; the ranch hands bowed their heads. Walking slowly to the two kneeling men Val and Jelly stood and moved away. Jelly with unashamed tears running down his cheeks. Val holding his hat crumpled in his hands. Disbelief on his hangdog face. Murdoch knelt, and moved the lock of dark hair that always found its way over his son's eyes. Touching the hands lying beside his son, he picked one up than the other and folded them over the chest of his son.

Val looked away, not to end like this. Everything Johnny had been through, everything he had now. Not this way.

Jelly felt like his heart would break. This boy was as much his son as the big man leaning over the boy. Johnny, he worked so hard to have it all. When he finally got it, it was pulled out from under him. Scott, what would he do? This would shatter him.

Murdoch pulled back as if he had been snake bit. Johnny's head moved and a low moan escaped his lips.

Johnny felt like he was in thick syrup. It was a struggle to move. He thought he'd moved his head, but he felt like he was in a dozen pieces, nothing working together. He thought he heard his father, what would he be doing out here. Here, where was Sissy?

He kept hearing his father. He wanted to tell him to go away, he was too tired. He felt something cold and wet on his face, he would have pushed it away, but his arms didn't work. Madre de Dios, he was gonna be sick. He felt strong arms hold him as he was turned on his side. Maria would be mad, that was good chicken. Why was he here, where ever here was.

The ranch hands lifted the limp body of Johnny Lancer into the arms of his father. Johnny was in front of his father as strong hands kept him locked to the big chest. One of the hands rode to town to fetch Doctor Sam Jenkins. Whatever that woman had done to

his son, he wanted to be sure it wasn't long lasting.

Val would have fallen on his knees and thanked God, if he didn't think he'd be struck dead by lightening. Jelly sent up a silent thank you, to the Man Above. Everyone was quiet on the ride back to Lancer. Val nodded at the remaining ranch hands, as they peeled off to try and follow the woman's tracks. Death Angel. Well he didn't have the restraint that his young friend had when it came to women. However if she didn't intend to harm Johnny and turned away from her mission, and left him alive. Then he'd lock her up; let a higher authority handle her.

Johnny was violently ill once more. He still hadn't come round, and Murdoch was concerned. His young son did not handle opiates well. Passing thru the Lancer arch, Murdoch was met with more hands as they lifted Johnny gently down from his father's arms... carrying the unconscious man up to his room the hands placed him on his bed, and backed out as the patron came to the bed of his son. Jelly helped Murdoch undress Johnny. As they pulled his shirt off, they noticed a red area on his chest just above his left nipple. They would have Doc check that out as well.

Pulling the sheet up to his son's waist, they waited. Johnny still had not come round.

Murdoch sat watching his son. What of that woman. What of Harlan Garrett. What could he tell his older son about his grandfather? Bowing his head, he waited.

Sam Jenkins pushed his horse to the limit. He sailed through the Lancer arch at a good clip. Pulling the animal up short, ranch hands were there to take the horse and carriage. Not bothering to knock the doctor climbed the stairs as if he were a much younger man. Going directly to the younger Lancers room he stopped in the doorway, Johnny was not moving, even in sleep Johnny was not still. Murdoch looked up, "Sam. She gave him something, he was violently ill twice, but he has not come round yet. We figure about four to five hours."

Moving to the bed, he began his examination. "Let's have a look then." Jelly stood beside his boss and friend. Worry on his face. He knew there were many things out there; that she could have used that may still have a lasting effect on the boy.

After looking Johnny over from the top of his curling black hair to the tips of his toes, Sam straightened. Smiling he turned to the two men. He will be fine, it will wear off, he will have a pounding headache, but he will be just fine.

Jelly swallowed, "Any lastn' effects Doc?"

"No Jelly, he'll make a complete recovery. At that time Johnny moaned, and shifted in bed. Murdoch smiled. Johnny never was one to stay still for long. Jelly sat in the chair beside the bed. "Boss ifn' ya wanna get the good Doc a drink, I'll sit with em for a while." Putting a hand on the older man's shoulder Murdoch smiled, "Thank you Jelly."

Walking behind the doctor Murdoch turned around once more, Jelly was as close as the chair would allow him, smoothing the sheet, lowly talking to the boy in the bed. Murdoch thought, this was one special friend. He would not deny the older man the special bond he had with his younger son. Family and friends, one in the same.

Val, Cipriano and the other hands returned at dusk. The big man himself, with the doctor beside him, met him on the patio. Taking his hat off he nodded at the doctor, "Doc, how's our boy?" Sam smiled, "He will be ok Val, going to have a pounding headache, but he'll be fine."

Releasing a pent up breath Val relaxed, "We followed 'er out to the road ta Green River, figured she went ta collect her things and high tail it out." Murdoch nodded. "Well maybe we could wire some towns along the stage route and see if we could pick her up."

Val looked at the rancher, "What about Garrett?"

Murdoch pulled his lips into a straight line, and motioned the men into the house. "That's a more delicate problem... I don't want to hurt Scott." Pouring drinks all around, he sat in his big leather chair. Val sipped his whiskey and lowered the glass, "You know the old buzzard'll try agin'."

Nodding Murdoch agreed. "We have to be careful; I don't want Scott to find out..."

"Scott to find out what?" The three men turned at the voice behind them. Murdoch stood facing his older son, "You're home early." Walking into the room the younger man looked at the older faces. "Find out what Sir?"

"Pour a drink son and sit down." Getting scared now Scott looked at the doctor, "What happened? Is Johnny alright?" Sam put his hand on the younger mans' arm. "Scott your brother is fine. We had a scare. But sit, you look tired."

Sitting, Scott still wanted answers. Now...

Scott entered his brother's room. Putting his hand on Jelly's shoulder, he looked at his sleeping brother. "I'll sit for a bit Jelly." Rising Jelly patted Scott's arm as he left, with one last glance at Johnny.

Sitting in the vacated chair, Scott watched the slow rise and fall of his little brothers' chest. If what Val and his father told him were true, how could he face the man in front of him? To think one mans' hatred could have cost him his only brother's life. He knew his grandfather could be vengeful, he had seen that with how the older man viewed Murdoch Lancer. He had hoped the failed attempt to make him return to Boston had put a stop to this insane hate. Grandfather had gone too far this time, he almost lost Johnny. "I'm so sorry brother..."

"Whatcha sorry for big brother?" Scott looked into the intense blue eyes of his brother. "Hey there little brother, about time you woke up. You steal my girl then lay about all day."

Johnny shifted in bed and gave a moan as his head felt like it would roll off his shoulders.

"Damn Scott what happened?" Looking confused Scott put a hand on Johnny's chest. "Just take it easy, Doc said you would have a serious headache." Lying back, Johnny closed his eyes, "Well Doc is right. Think I'll get some more sleep. Wake me when it's morning Boston. I don't feel too good right now." Before he fell back to sleep he opened his eyes once more and smiled, "Hey great ta have ya home, brother."

Scott pulled the sheet up around Johnny's shoulders, "I'm glad to be home, brother." Sitting back down in the chair Scott propped his feet on the bed beside his brother. That's where Murdoch found him as he came to check on his younger son. Gazing at the two Murdoch hoped they could get past this last indiscretion of a vengeful old man.

Johnny woke with a headache, sitting up in bed he knew the room was moving. Waiting for his head to clear, he swung his legs over the side. Pushing slowly up, he stood. Still on his feet, he looked around for his clothes.

Scott shook his head, "I knew grandfather had no love for Johnny, but this would have been murder. We'll have to do something, so he won't do this again." Murdoch sat his coffee cup down, "Val has a sworn statement from that fellow who arranged Masters and this Roundtree woman. If we had her statement..."

Scott began to pace. "I owe grandfather for raising me. He taught me a lot, and I am grateful." Murdoch picked up his cup and took a sip, "I too owe him. Don't look surprised. He did right by you; I have to thank him for that."

"Has Val heard anything from the other towns about Sissy?" Scott sat in the chair facing his father. Shaking his head, Murdoch said, "Nothing yet."

Maria came into the room, "Patron, there is a man at the door asking for you."

Standing, "Send him in please Maria."

"Si patron." Leaving she stopped, and turned, "Someone who should be in bed, is not." She glanced to the stairs and turned to return with their guest.

Scott stood and went to the stairs, "Alright little brother, since you are up, you may as well join us." Watching his brother make his way down the stairs, one hand on the rail and one step at a time. Scott stood at the bottom of the steps incase of a trip. Johnny still did not look too sturdy.

Making the bottom step, Johnny gave Scott one of his smiles. "Oh no little brother, that won't cut it with me." Nearly missing the last step Scott grabbed Johnny's arm. "Come on let's set you down before you fall down."

"I can make it." Johnny tried to pull away. "I've heard that before." Scott smiled.

Murdoch watched with amusement as Scott bundled his brother to the couch, and sat him down. At the same time, Maria showed the visitor in. Before she left, she bent over Johnny and looked him in the face, "You be good Chico, or I will give you nothing but broth for lunch." Looking down Johnny smiled, "Si Mommacita." She ruffed his hair and left, feeling happy her Juanito was on the way to recovery.

"Mr. Lancer, I am Raymond Russell. I am a Pinkerton agent." Johnny's head came up, Scott stood in front of his brother and Murdoch moved to shake the man's hand. "What can we do for you Mr. Russell?"

"I'm investigating a woman known as the Death Angel. I understand from town you may have encountered her." Motioning the man to sit opposite Johnny, "My son was nearly killed." Russell looked at the young man opposite him, "When this woman strikes she never misses. May I ask you a question young man?"

Johnny spoke up. "It's Johnny. What do you want to know?"

"Did she leave a mark on you?" Johnny looked up at his father. "Johnny look on your left side over your heart." Pulling open his shirt, what was a red spot now showed to be angel wings, burned into his skin like a brand, " What the.."

Russell stood," She marks her victims so. You are one lucky young man; she's attributed to at least eight deaths." Johnny stared straight ahead, "We... ah..."

"She is very good at her job. You are very fortunate that she must have seen something in you to spare you." Sitting back down Russell asked Johnny, "Did she say anything which may indicate where she was going?"

Johnny thought, "Just before, I guess, I went out she said somethin', like, I was special and she would make sure I would be safe." Looking at Scott, he could see the color drain from his face. "Mr. Russell she may be heading to Boston." Murdoch shared what they knew to the Pinkerton agent.

Russell and Scott rode into Green River to send telegrams, one to the Pinkerton office in Boston, the other to Harlan Garrett. Scott hoped his grandfather would take precautions. He did not want his grandfather to die, but justice for Johnny needed to be meted out.

Scott stopped by Val's office. The sheriff was shuffling papers on his desk. Looking up he gave the older Lancer son a smile, "Scott. How's Johnny?" Standing in front of the desk Scott smiled, "Doing good, still shaky, but already pushing himself."

Nodding Val dropped the papers in his hand to the already full desktop. "Sounds like our boy."

Looking into the cells Scott turned to Val, "Where's the bowler man?"

Val grinned, "Well he wanted ta be safe until the judge came round, so Tiny's got em out ta his place."

"The pig farm?" Scott said unbelieving.

"Yea, safest place. Who'd think ta look there?"

Nodding his head Scott replied, "Guess you are right. Coming out to see Johnny?"

Standing Val grabbed his hat, "Now's a good a time as any."

On the way to Lancer Scott filled the sheriff in on the Pinkerton agent and his fear the Death Angel may make Harlan Garrett her next victim.

Val found his friend cooling his heels on the patio low wall. "Hey boy, you s'pose ta be up?" Smiling up at the raggedy sheriff Johnny groused, "Not you too. I'm fine." Giving the boy a minute Val knew he would hear to whole story.

"Val, you know I'm an excellent judge of character, saved my life many a time. Have I gotten so soft I've lost my edge?" Looking into the eyes of his friend and confidant Johnny dipped his head.

Looking at the top of Johnny's dark head of hair, Val knew this was important to Johnny, "Not soft compadre and I sure as heck don't think ya lost yer edge. You got family now, a home, and good friends. You jess view people different now. Ya give em a chance ta prove themselves."

Jumping down from his perch on the wall, Johnny walked to the double doors. Stopping before he went in he looked once at Val, "Trusting can get me and my family killed. I messed up Val, I..."

Clamping a hand on Johnny's shoulder, Val stood beside his friend, "Trust can also give you the most joy. You trusted me, you trusted Scott, Hell ya even trust yer old man now. Ya tellin me that's all bad?"

"No course not. What if there's a next time, and I don't ..."

"Listen boy, ya got yer instinct, year's o trainin' yerself into a fine tuned instrument. You, well hell boy, ya got took in by a beautiful woman. Happins ta all of us at one time o the other. You like women, they like you." He ruffed the top of his friends head, " If'n I were that type I'd like ya too."

Johnny swatted at Val, "Get away Val, ya makin' me nervous." Laughing the two men entered the great room. Murdoch held up two glasses, "Gentlemen, join us?"

Walking up to his father, nodding to his brother, Johnny accepted the glass. Taking a sip he found it was his tequila he smiled, "Doc say it was ok for me ta have hard liquor?"

Scott slapped a hand to his brothers' arm, "What Sam doesn't know won't hurt him." And toasted his brother.

"Sam won't know what?" All four men jumped at the voice by the door. Murdoch raised a glass; Sam Jenkins strode across the tiled floor. Putting his black bag down he took the offered drink. "Now what were we discussing?"

Scott smiled, "The merits of fine sipping liquor."

Taking his own sip, Sam smiled, "Yes there are many merits in a fine drink." Looking across to his young patient, "And you young man, how are you feeling? None of this "fine" bull either young man."

Johnny smiled around his glass, " Yer right on it today Doc." Looking from the Doctor to his father then his brother and back to the Doctor, "Little headache, not stumblin', or bumpin' inta things. And keepin' all my food down."

"Good man. Let me do a fast exam. If you'd go to your room, I'll be there in a minute." Finishing his drink, Johnny sat the glass down and left the room. Sam pulled a telegram from his pocket, "Scott this came for you. Since I was coming out I told Ike I would deliver it."

Setting his own glass down Scott took the offered piece of paper. Opening the folded paper Scott read. Folded the paper back, and handed it to his father. Murdoch unfolded the paper. "Harlan won't admit to anything. Says for Scott not to worry." Folding the paper back he placed it in his shirt pocket. "Scott you've done what you can. Maybe the Pinkertons can convince him."

Scott turned back from the window. "I hope so Murdoch, I really do." Murdoch was afraid his older son might go to Boston to see to Harlan's safety himself.

Sam picked up his bag, "I'm going to check on my patient." The remaining men watched the doctor leave. Silence ruled for a while. It did not last long. There was a whoop, then fast descending boot heels and spurs. The tornado that was the younger Lancer slid to a stop. "Going ridin'. Who's with me?"

Almost as one Val and Scott joined the young man, hats, gun rigs, door slamming. Two older wiser men stood enjoying the quiet and good sipping whiskey.

Lancer returned to its normal everyday humdrum life. Cattle rounded up, branded, shipped to market.

The brother's visits to town returned to normal, much to the Sheriff's regret's.

It was still a few weeks out until the judge reviewed the case against Harlan Garrett. And a very disgruntled man in a bowler hat poured some feed into a long trough and turned his nose up as the twenty or so pigs enjoyed their dinner.

Scott still worried about his grandfather. Johnny picked up on his older brothers' mood. It wasn't long before the worry took a back seat to the antics of his younger brother, and Scott and Johnny Lancer was once again a force to reckon with.

Be it on the ranch dogging cattle, negotiating a contract, playing a friendly hand of poker or plying their attentions on a beautiful young lady. The Lancer men were a force to be reckoned with. Much to the fear and hope of the parents of those young and beautiful ladies.

Murdoch sighed. Lancer was at peace. Watching his sons walk across the yard, until next time.

The End.

Epilogue

Harlan Garrett greeted his guests, the young woman presented her hand, "I just wanta thank you for invitin' me to your well appointed abode. I don't think I've seen anyplace as elegant as my own home in Charleston." She smiled as the honey tinted words flowed from her lips

Looking into the green eyes of his guest, Harlan felt something in the pit of his stomach he had thought was long since gone. "My pleasure my dear." Tucking her hand under his arm he escorted the young southern belle to dinner.

THE END.


End file.
